


Day 008

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 3





	Day 008

Lady Elegant stood on the interior balcony surveying the preparations for the soiree. The theme for the evening was elfroot and embrium, both to symbolise the forthcoming recovery of Kirkwall and the fast quantity of potions Elegant and her apprentices had spent the past week brewing to auction off as the main event of the evnin. All funds raised would be donated to the chantry to help with relief and recovery, less cost of course.

Embrium, with its crimson flower, was a wonderful decorative plant but elfroot, despite its usefulness, was a drab green. Lady Elegant’s Husband, Lord Norman Strinhauer, had stripped his gardens bare to provide the flowers for the arrangements. Usually they would have just ordered flowers from florists but none of the stock had survived the fighting.

The decor for the evening would be green and red, to complement the plants. The tablecloths and drapery were green with red highlights, the napkins and carpet were red with green highlights. Everything was embroidered with either stylized elfroot leaves or embrium blossoms.

Lord Strinhauer’s noble crest was a green archer on a brown background so it didn’t class too much with the rest of the decor. Everything was going smoothly until an apprentice named William came running up from the alchemical workshop in the cellar.

“My Lady come quick,” William called. “Nofra had gone mad!”

“Was she working with the lotus?” Elegant asked following the apprentice down the stairs as fast as her shoes would allow.

“I… I don’t know. She was reorganizing the ingredients to make sure we had uses all the healing herbs. Then all of a sudden she started screaming about griffons.” 

The sound of smashing glass greeted them as they approached the workshop. Elegant cautiously opened the door to see Norfra sitting astride on of the other apprentices who looked terrified to be there.

“Die darkspawn feind,” she screeched tossing a flask against the wall.

“Nofra,” William called out, “snap out of it! That’s not a griffon you’re riding.”

“An emissary,” Nofra said launching another flask at William’s head. The poor boy only just managed to duck in time.

“Warden!” Elegant called out. “Report.”

“Com-commander,” Nofra stammered. “We are driving the friends back but there are so many.” As Nofra spoke Elegant inched her way to the cabinet where she kept her knockout powder. “My mount is bing unruly.”

“Try stroking his ears,” Elegant said opening the drawer and reaching inside. “Nice and gently.”

Nofra began stroking the other apprentices ear and cooing softly to him. Elegant tossed the knockout powder into Nofra’s face. She sputtered and coughed before keeling over. Elegant was there to catch her. The ‘griffon’ had also been caught by the powder and way laying facedown on the dirt floor.

“William come here,” Elegant said easing Nofra to the ground. William was at her side in an instant. “Take her to my chambers and have one of the servants swaddle her so she can’t move when she wakes.”

As William carried Nofra from the room, Elegant splashed some clean water on the other apprentices face to rouse him.

“I think that was quite enough excitement for one day, don’t you think?” she asked. The apprentice nodded meekly and got to his feet. “Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we will have a special lesson.”

Once the apprentice was gone Elegant looked down at her dress, now covered in dirt and powder. The fine antivan silks were completely ruined. Nofra was going to spend the next month scrubbing pots. Elegant left the lab in search of a new outfit.


End file.
